


Sol Vitae Meae

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Other, Post Main Game, Smutty, Sweet, declaration of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Krem needs to tell Lace Harding something. They find a private moment after Corypheus is defeated.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Lace Harding
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Sol Vitae Meae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



Laughter and the clinking of crystal goblets warmed the usual mountain chill of Skyhold. Lace Harding leaned against the banister in Vivienne’s nook to keep herself from floating away in sheer joy. Anyone would think it was the defeat of Corypheus, or the sealing of the Breach that brought on her smile. They’d be wrong. All Lace could think about was the broad hand in the small of her back and the bubbles in her chest as he drew nearer. The sound of her name in his Tevinter accent and the pads of his calloused fingers on her neck had been agonizing her for hours now.

It was an innocent sentence. A paltry declaration she’s heard from village boys and girls alike, but she’d never felt her thoughts seize or stomach flip when any of them drew near. Least of all when they spoke those five words.

“I care for you, Lace.”

She felt heat rising from her chest to the shell of her ears with just the memory of his voice, and the way his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks as he spoke. She blinked, shaking her head to rid herself of these fluffy, girlish whims.

“Get it together, Harding,” she told herself as she smacked her cheeks.

“You seem rather put together to me.”

Lace smiled as soon as she heard his voice, like an idiot, and cleared her throat to get the butterflies out of her chest. “Some assembly may still be required,” she quipped as she turned towards him.

“Oh?” Krem leaned on the doorway and smiled crookedly, “I may know someone that could help with that.”

“Really?” A sheepish grin bloomed on Lace’s face as she swayed closer to him. She giggled at the red flush spreading over his face as she got closer. “There’s this Vint that’s good with his hands, I hear. He’s got a terrible case of asshole, though.”

“Is that so?” Krem grabbed her hand and tucked her against his chest.

“Yeah. The healers say it’s incurable. Such a shame,” Lace giggled as she threaded her fingers through his. Krem tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and laughed. Lace rested her cheek against his chest, delighting in the way his laughter rattled through her.

“So…” Krem’s hand slipped to her waist and his voice cracked. He coughed over Lace’s giggle and she didn’t need to see his face to know the riot of color spreading on his cheeks.

“So,” he tried again, “give any more thought to our previous conversation…” Krem rubbed the back of his neck. “You know, the one where I was making a fool of myself in front of you before the Boss came crashing in.” Krem’s breath stuttered when Lace jerked his collar towards her. “Oh,” he breathed once he realized how close her lips were to his, and the insurmountable urge he had to claim them; to hold her and never let go.

“Before we did this?” She whispered and pressed her lips against his. She was careful with him; soft and polite. Each kiss was a question asking for more, and he answered in kind. When he slipped a hand into her hair and tugged-well- Lace could control herself any longer.

The kiss turned to a gluttonous affair (neither knowing whom to blame) with each trying to taste as much of the other as possible. Lace was only vaguely aware of being carried, what with her eyes closed and through the very distracting noises Krem was making as she writhed against him and sucked on his bottom lip. She bit them–too hard- and tasted copper before parting his lips with her tongue and digging her nails in his scalp. She gasped when they flopped into Dorian’s chair in the library before resuming her long-awaited conquest. 

Lace made quick work of her breastplate and other cumbersome pieces of armor until they were both in their under tunics with minimal breaks in their kissing. It was some of her best work; she thought as she dipped her hand under his shirt to grope at his muscles.

“Talk dirty to me,” she ordered through a trail of kisses along his neck before stopping to kiss a bruise just above his collarbone. He moaned and smoothed his hands under her tunic, stopping just below her breasts before dipping his fingers under her breast-band. She arched her back at the sensation, snapping her eyes open and feasting upon his flushed face filled with need and lips still swollen from her ministrations.

He grinned at her, “hands are a little occupied, my lady.” Krem pinched both nipples at once, sending her back arching and a moan ripping through her throat and her sudden awareness of just how destroyed her underclothes were. They’ve made it a few feet from where they began and she was already dripping. She rolled her hips against him and he pinched-harder this time- until she had to bite her lip from alerting everyone in Skyhold just how depraved Lace Harding liked to be when she was off duty.

“Your mouth is dubiously unoccupied.” Lace writhed against him, angling herself so that her clit rubbed against the rough fabric of her trousers with each roll of her hips. “Tell me how you’re going to ravish me, Tevinter.”

Krem gulped, hands going suddenly clammy and mouth inexplicably dry. “Ah…” He blinked at her, head foggy with the new knowledge of her skin against his fingers and the smell of her hair and just how much he wanted to rip off her clothes and throw her against a bookshelf. Words escaped him, especially under the gaze of her lidded eyes.

The candle flame flickered across her features, tinting her freckles in honeyed light. The buds of her lips parted as she said his name with the reverence he had not heard from anyone in such a long time and a part of him ached with the sweetness of it, and with a fear that it was all temporary.

He needed to remember this; to remember her.

“Pulchra saggitula…” Krem whispered before placing a kiss on her freckled brow. “Sol…” he kissed her cheek, “vitae meae.” His lips found hers and he etched this moment into his memory. The heat of her skin, pliant and yielding under his touch. How she tasted of honey and giggled when he touched that sensitive spot under her left rib. The feeling of her hair as it spilled from its braid in a riot of ginger waves, and the hitch of her breath as he leaned closer.

“Te amo,” he breathed, voice shaking with the weight of his declaration and the tightness in his chest.

“I know. I love you, too.”

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The Tevene phrases I snagged from Latin:  
> “Pulchra saggitula” = beautiful little arrow, “Sol vitae meae” = Sunshine/sun of my life. 
> 
> Krem/Lace needs more representation! ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ


End file.
